This invention relates to media editing systems, and more particularly to non-linear, computer-based motion picture editing systems.
1. Background of the Invention
It is known to use non-linear, computer-based editing systems to edit motion picture media such as digitized video or film. Generally, motion picture media is first digitized and stored on the system as source media. The editor then uses the editing system, which can employ a timeline metaphor, to develop a composition made up of clips from the source media. These types of editing systems have greatly increased the efficiency of the editing process, and have allowed editors to concentrate on the creative rather than mechanical aspects of editing.
2. Summary of the Invention
In one general aspect, the invention features a media editing system that includes storage for a machine-readable composition made up of scenes separated by transitions. The system can identify to an effect generator a scene in the composition and receive a modified version back from the effect generator. It can also read machine-readable information associated with the modified version, and automatically reinsert the modified version into the machine-readable composition in synchronism with the position in the composition that the scene occupied, based on the machine-readable information.
In preferred embodiments, the system can find a match between the modified version and the scene in the machine-readable composition, and it can receive the modified version from a network, such as a digital, packet-based, inter-city network. The system can also visually prompt the user before enabling automatic reinsertion, and the user can activate and deactivate this prompting. The system can receive, read, and reinsert a modified version into the machine-readable composition independent of user input, even while other portions of the editing system are responsive to user input. They system can also automatically pad the modified version if it does not fully overlap the scene in the machine-readable composition. The system further includes version management for associating the modified version with other alternate versions.
According to another general aspect, the invention features a media editing system that includes storage for storing versions of a motion picture scene in a machine-readable composition. It can associate the versions of the scene with the scene and display to a user a list of identifiers of the versions in response to user command that references a portion of a timeline. The position of this portion of the timeline corresponds to the position of the scene in the composition. The system can also respond to a selection command from the user to select one of the versions to be a default version for the composition.
In preferred embodiments, the system can display the list at a position that is adjacent the portion of the timeline that corresponds to the position of the scene in the timeline. The system can respond to actuation by the user, such as by a pointing device cursor, of an area whose position is associated with one of the identifiers in the list to select a version to be a default version for the composition.
According to a further general aspect, the invention features a media editing method that includes displaying a timeline for a composition, electronically storing a representation of alternate versions of a motion picture scene for which the composition is displayed, and associating the representation of the versions of the scene with the scene. The method also includes displaying to a user a list of identifiers of the versions of the scene in response to user actuation, such as by a pointing device cursor, of a portion of the timeline corresponding to the scene for which the composition is displayed.
Systems according to the invention can be advantageous in that they assist the user in tracking and organizing alternate versions of a scene. This benefit can be particularly important where multiple people are working on the same material, or where scenes are sent to remote locations for effect generation and rendering. By helping the user to track and manage versions of a scene, the user is freed up to focus more of his or her efforts on creative aspect of the editing task. By providing for reconciliation of modified scenes without any user prompting, the user may also experience fewer interruptions in his or her work. Furthermore, aspects of the invention provide for a meaningful interface, which clearly and conveniently conveys information to the user about the alternate scenes available for a particular scene on a particular track.